


you've got me all tied up in knots

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: When he started this thing with Steve, he never imagined it ending up like this.





	you've got me all tied up in knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 09 - Shibari. hope you enjoy, lovely!! apologies for the lateness, but this was a lot of fun to write.

**Clint**

He takes a step back, admiring his work. “You look so pretty all tied up like this, baby,” he croons, running a hand through Steve’s hair. 

“Am I doing good?” Steve slurs, his eyes glazed over and staring adoringly up at Clint. 

“So good, baby,” Clint assures him, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“Wanna - wanna be good for you,” Steve says, struggling to find the words.

“You are being good for me, Steve,” Clint says, “You don’t need to talk, okay? Just let yourself feel this.” 

Steve hums in agreement and his eyes drift shut. A peaceful look crosses his face and Clint takes a moment to just look at him, to take in the lines of stress and worry that just melt away whenever he gets Steve like this. It’s not often enough, in his opinion, but he promised himself that he would go at Steve’s pace so that’s what he’s going to do. 

“Is this too tight, baby?” He asks, and Steve shakes his head. 

“‘S good,” he slurs, swaying gently. He’s on his knees in the middle of the living room, purple rope tied around his chest and torso intricately, framing his pecs and immobilizing his arms behind his back. “‘S safe,” he mutters quietly. 

Clint takes a second to let that sink in, then another second to wrestle his feelings back under control. Steve came to him, near desperate a few months after DC, bags under his eyes and a frantic energy about him that frankly, had Clint a little worried. So when Steve shoved ropes at him and said, “Nat told me you do this for fun. Do it to me.” 

Well, Clint was a little shocked. But after he sat Steve down and made him explain why he wanted this, what he was going to get out of it - and what he needed to say to make Clint stop or slow down, no matter how much Steve insisted he could take whatever Clint threw at him - he had to admit, the thought that Steve came to him, of all people, for this... Well, it makes Clint’s old heart feel all fuzzy inside. 

On his walk around Steve’s near-naked body, clad only in boxer-briefs that don’t leave much to the imagination, he notices that Steve’s hard. As he’s done every time since they started this, he ignores it. Steve’s never given him any indication that he wants this to turn physical, and as much as it pains Clint - literally, he’s pretty sure his dick has chafing on it from the number of times he’s gotten off to the thought of Steve kneeling at his feet, tied up and at his mercy - he won’t do anything to Steve that Steve hasn’t given him explicit consent for.

“Can you stand, beautiful?” He asks, and Steve’s brows furrow before he’s rising to his feet in one smooth motion, not even wobbling as he stands. Clint’s mouth goes dry and he swallows furtively, trying to get enough saliva back into his mouth to speak. “Good,” he croaks, not quite managing it. “We’re going to move over to the couch now and you’re going to kneel at my feet, alright?”

“Kay,” Steve agrees simply and he follows Clint over to the couch, waiting until Clint spreads his legs and then sinking between them gracefully, staring up at Clint. “Now what?” He asks, and Clint could _ swear _ his eyes flick to the crotch of Clint’s jeans, which are just barely managing to hide the proof of Clint’s arousal.

“Now, I’m going to pet your hair, and you’re just going to keep being good for me, okay?” Clint says, less of a question than a command, and Steve nods, the faintest flash of disappointment crossing his face as he lays his head on Clint’s knee and closes his eyes. 

Clint can feel Steve’s breath on his leg, barely making it through the dense fabric of his jeans to graze at the skin underneath, and he lets his hand keep moving on autopilot, petting Steve’s hair gently, as his mind begins to run wild with the things he would do to Steve if Steve let him. 

Steve’s gorgeous like this, soft and pliant and sweet at Clint’s feet, but Clint gets the feeling that he’d be equally as gorgeous flushed and panting and begging to be allowed to come, tears running down his face and - Clint shuts that train of thought down viciously. There’s no point imagining what can never be.

The time passes by too fast and too slow, and before Clint realizes, their time is up. “Steve, baby,” he murmurs, running a hand down Steve’s back, over the ropes. “It’s time to go.” Steve blearily lifts his head, still out of it, and stares at Clint uncomprehendingly. Clint smiles down at him gently, and helps him stand up, leading him over to the bed, where he sits him down and starts untying the rope. Steve whines when he sees what Clint’s doing, and Clint shushes him gently. 

“I know, baby,” he says, “I don’t want it to end either. This is what we agreed though, and we get to cuddle now, remember?”

Steve perks up when Clint mentions cuddling, and Clint has to stifle his laugh at Steve’s reaction. When they started this, Steve was vehemently opposed to aftercare, swearing that he’d never had it before and didn’t need it now. Clint told him it was non-negotiable, and Steve reluctantly agreed, and now he can barely wait long enough for Clint to put the ropes away before pulling him into a cuddle hug. 

Clint laughs, putting the ropes away and climbing into bed next to Steve, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man. He runs a thumb over the faint imprints of the rope left on Steve’s skin, already fading, and Steve shivers. “Thank you,” Steve mutters, still mostly out of it.

“I’m just doing a friend a favour,” Clint says casually, even though Steve isn’t his friend - hasn’t been for a while now. Steve flinches in his grasp but makes no move to leave.

“Right,” he says unhappily, “Friends.”

“Hey, did I say something wrong?” Clint asks, feeling the afterglow fade as it’s replaced with tension.

Steve sighs, sitting up straight and pulling away from Clint. He can’t help but notice that Steve’s still in his underwear, and he’s still hard. “I don’t want to be your friend, Clint,” he says, pulling Clint’s attention back up to his face.

“Okay,” Clint says warily.

“I want to be so much more than that. I want to suck your dick when you’ve got me tied up, I want you to make me beg you to let me come but not until you say, I want to be able to be held in your arms and not have to think about leaving,” Steve says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I want you, Clint, and I’m tired of pretending that I don’t.”

Clint stares at him, jaw wide open. “I...” He starts, but nothing else comes out. It takes a few minutes, and Steve’s face has just started to withdraw again when Clint manages to force out, “Please.”

Steve’s head snaps up to look at him. “What?”

“I want that too,” Clint says, and he grunts as Steve tackles hugs him, burying his face in Clint’s shoulder. They both groan as Steve’s dick brushed against Clint’s stomach and Clint grins. “But first,” he says, nodding towards the tent in Steve’s underwear, “What do you say I help you out with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
